Power amplifiers which amplify electric signals may be characterized by non-linearity of the amplification, usually (though not necessarily) when the signal inputted to the amplifier comes closer to a saturation threshold of the amplifier. Preprocessing of the input signal before it reaches the amplifier (also known as predistorting) may be implemented to overcome such non-linearity. However, prior art solutions for predistorting a signal before amplification are slow, cumbersome, requires a great computational power, and/or not sufficiently effective. There is therefore a great need for simple and effective means of amplification.